Control
by Sayurixo
Summary: Draco/OC. Extremely AU. Oneshot(?) He visited every night to watch her. He almost had her, he could have had her... She was already his. But morality has a funny way of popping up on a renowned Death Eater.


A/N: This is a really random fanfic I wrote a couple years ago of Draco Malfoy and an OC I created. Just found it on my laptop, edited it a tad and voila! Uploaded onto here lolol. Don't hate me. I still ship Dramione all the way. Enter the mind of a pervert... enjoy! Also, this is totally AU and a lot of things probably don't make sense.. enjoy the smut.

He watched the sinful sway of her hips as she danced on the stage. Taking a sip from his current drink, Draco Malfoy leaned back in the leather chaise and simply watched the dark haired beauty tempt every wizard around.

Draco came to this establishment every night that she was working. He'd sit in the same chair, drink the same drink, and watch her perform. Once she was done, he'd leave and do whatever he was assigned to do by day, but by nightfall he was in the same exact spot.

It's been years, He thought, swirling the fire whiskey around in his glass. She hasn't aged a day. Her long, jet black hair flowed and shimmered under the stage light. A heart shaped face with almost feline-like eyes, button nose, and plump lips covered in red lipstick. She was rather tall compared to the other girls. She was slim, yet her hips were wide and her thighs were thick and Draco simply had to look away as he composed himself.

It's been years since the Dark Lord had beaten and killed Harry Potter. It's been years since the death eaters reigned control over all of wizarding London. It's been years since he saw any sort of recognition from the woman on stage.

Athena Valentine was a prominent witch back in their Hogwarts days. A Ravenclaw, someone he hated and admired at the same time. Her family was a prestigious pure-blooded family who knew how to stay out of the limelight. They were respected by all, even the Dark Lord himself. So when Athena Valentine was caught lending her amazing intellect with The Resistance, he was lenient with her. Of course that was after he ordered her Crucio'd until the brink of madness.

Obliviate her, his orders were. Make sure she had no memories of participating in the war. Make her a victim of the Resistance to make sure her loyalties lie with the Death Eaters. Imperio her to make sure those loyalties remain the same. It was Nott's idea to have her showcase her beauty by being a showgirl. The Dark Lord was able to manipulate Athena's family into this punishment. The Valentines were to remain neutral, and Athena had strayed. Pureblood families were uncharacteristically cold with one another. As long as no permanent harm came to Athena, Voldemort was free to give the order to erase her memory. Draco hesitated with these orders. Sure, he was gifted at spellcasting, but even he could admit that he was no Hermione Granger. He briefly wondered what ever happened to the muggle born witch.

He'll never forget the night he arrived to perform the task. She was being held in the Malfoy dungeons. He remembered approaching her cell, seeing how limp she was from the repeated curses thrown her way. He sighed solemnly as he lifted her body up into his arms and carried her to the small cot in the corner. He felt somewhat uneasy at how soft her body was against his, and how peaceful she looked now that the screams had stopped. He supposed it was good thing to obliviate her. He couldn't imagine being crucio'd for this long. Not even Granger was tortured that long.

 _He kneeled beside her, not caring that he was mucking up his pants. His hand reach out and brushed her hair out of her face and he sat there in silence for a few moments, just studying her features._

 _Suddenly, Athena began to stir. Part of Draco wanted to run, Athena was always good at wandless magic. He remembered how she always levitated an apple in between classes using her bare hands. He remembered how she had disarmed a student before she even drew her wand. She was banned from dueling wandless from then on, of course. Her eyes opened slowly, and he caught her cerulean stare._

" _Come to finish the job?" Her voice croaked, and he silently applauded her resilience._

" _No," He started. "I'm here to save you."_

 _She struggled to sit up. Draco, still being a gentleman despite being a monster, assisted her into an upright position. Athena gazed at him for a few moments, then simply chuckled._

" _Either you're going to break me out, kill me, or obliviate me and send me somewhere." She mused. Draco raised an eyebrow, is her humor normally this dark?_

" _Well I won't break you out, so which would you prefer?" He asked indifferently, studying the subtle way her hand shook. Just how many times did they curse her?_

 _He then realized that she wasn't all there when her hand reached forward and cupped his cheek. Even filthy due to the dungeon's environment, Athena glowed in the moonlight. Her midnight black hair cascaded over her shoulder, the paleness in her skin making her seem almost ethereal. The dark circles under her eye, the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth added a touch of macabre to her beauty._

" _So handsome," She murmured, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. He stiffened, eyes widening by a fraction. He leaned back, brushing a few stray strands away from her face._

" _They've done a number on you,"_

" _Yes, yes they have."_

" _I can help you,"_

" _With death or obliviation."_

" _Sorry," He replied. Athena leaned back, resting her back against the stone wall. She pondered her choices for what seemed like an eternity before looking up at him. Were those tears in her eyes? He's never seen her cry before._

" _End it. I refuse to be a shell of who I once was." His eyes closed and he inwardly sighed. Killing her wasn't a part of the plan._

" _You're sure? Surely the resistance would find a way to restore your memories somehow."_

" _Do you think I'm daft? If they planned on rescuing me, they would have come days ago." He heard her sniffle. Yes, she was definitely crying. "I refuse to become a mindless slave. You have to end it, Malfoy. Please."_

" _Alright, as you wish."_

 _She held a hand up to signal him to help her stand. He did so, and she smoother her somewhat unruly hair and tattered clothing before standing straight. She had wobbled a bit, legs weak from the magic torture inflicted upon her. Draco moved out of reflex to stable her, hands moving to grip her shoulders. She was tall, but the top of her head only reached his chin. Athena looked up at him and nodded._

" _I'm ready."_

 _He peered down at her and a part of him relished in the way she looked up at him. They never were this close of proximity with each other while in school. Hell, they barely spoke complete sentences to each other until now. She was always unattainable. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her. He had virtually every pure-blooded female ready to do anything he asked of them, except for Athena. No one was able to get her in their school days. Against his better judgement, he crooked a finger under her chin and brought her lips to his._

 _It wasn't a steamy kiss, no. It was quick and simple and sometimes Draco couldn't remember if it really happened or if it was all in his imagination. He cradled her cheek in his right hand and pointed his wand against her temple. He stood there, unmoving, for what seem like forever before he finally spoke._

" _I'm sorry," Draco began. Athena smiled sadly and her eyes fluttered closed. "I can't kill you."_

 _Her eyes shot open, a mixture of shock and confusion. "What-?"_

" _Obliviate."_

He wasn't ordered to kill her, and for that he was glad. The respect and admiration he had for her was much too strong. He stole her memories, installed the new memories of being a well-known dancer, and placed the imperio curse upon her per the Dark Lord's orders. He knew that her magic was too powerful. He knew that someday, she'd figure it out and ultimately hate him for eternity.

 _He watched as her eyes glazed over, and proceeded to open his mouth to speak._

" _Imperio." He whispered, and the orders his Lord gave him rang in his mind._

' _Erase her mind, Malfoy, then control it. Think of it as my reward, young Malfoy. It's not every day that you're able to bend a Valentine. You could make her do… anything.'_

 _Draco bowed as he suddenly tasted blood._

Since then, he made visiting her a hobby. He hasn't spoken to her since that night, and five years has passed. Her face may not have aged, it was painfully obvious that her body had. He always remembered her to be fairly slim all throughout school, sometimes he joked about her being too skinny. She managed to shed the lanky teenage girl form and develop sinful, womanly curves. He watched as her arched her back and undulated her hips whilst supporting herself on a chair. Flashes of his imagination came roaring at him—his hand gripping her swan-like neck and grinding back into her. He imagined that she would arch her back just like that.

She finished her dance, bowed after the round of applace, and left the stage. Draco figured he could leave then, but for some unknown reason he ordered another drink and sat back. The fire whiskey began to fog his mind a bit.

He didn't know how long, but a guard had approached him after some time.

"Sir Malfoy, she's requesting you in the back." He raised an eyebrow. There was only one 'she' he was associated with in this area. Standing up, he nodded.

Following the guard's direction, he approached her room. She has, not since the night she was obliviated, acknowledged him. She never glanced in his direction, and never pulled him from the crowd for her little tease dances. Is she remembering? His heart pounded in his chest and he had to mentally give himself a pep talk. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and he was met with Athena in a thin robe. Her face was still painted with makeup, sleek midnight hair cascading down her body. He wanted to lick his lips right then and there but fought the urge until he was sure she wasn't looking.

He watched as she stepped aside and silently motioned for him to enter. He did so, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the door close behind him. Athena remained silent as she walked back to her vanity table, taking a seat on the little stool in front of it. Turning around, she leaned against the table and stared at him. Draco looked in her eyes, expected to see some sort of recognition. He saw none.

"You've been coming to this club for as long as I can remember," Her melodic, and feminine voice floated to him. "You stare at me every night as if you're studying me, and yet you made no movements to meet with me." She sighed softly, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Draco blinked and shook his head. "No," He denied. "I just fancy coming to watch you dance. Very soothing." He added, making Athena chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you may already know me as Raven, so there's no need for an introduction on my part." Referring to herself as her false name, she stood up and made her way to an elegant sofa. Sitting down on the left side, she motioned for him to sit beside her. "I figured you probably have been wanting to speak with me, but are either not allowed to or too shy," She chuckled again. "I certainly hope that it's just because you're too shy. Anyways, I decided to give you the opportunity to sit and chat with me. Would you like some fire whiskey?" He watched her pour two glasses, and he willed his nerves down as he moved to sit on the other side of the sofa. He didn't want to be too close to her. Somehow, even with all of the memory charms, she still retained her uncanny ability to charm the pants off anyone she chose. "I hope you forgive me for being so forward, but I've been drinking and I've always been curious about why you're here every single night that I perform."

She handed him a glass and he took it. Taking a sip, Athena licked her lips and tilted her head as she watched him. She was studying him, Draco realized. Draco hated that, she did that all through school. Athena was known for being the silent, over-analytical type of person. To this day, he still wondered how she managed to get herself caught.

Her family, The Valentines, were well known among the Sacred 28 as an "underground wizarding family." They were so discreet in the wizarding world that most did not know they existed; they remained under the radar for generations until Athena had decided to break tradition and attend Hogwarts for their 6th and 7th year of school. Pureblooded families who know of the Valentines were taken aback by her sudden appearance on their first day back, and even appalled that she was not sorted in Slytherin. She mainly kept to herself, kept a close circle of friends, but managed to befriend the Granger girl and the Golden Trio. Draco was always a tad jealous that she had warmed up to them so easily yet hesitated to speak to the Slytherin crew. He reckoned it was due to them being pureblooded, and Athena wished to learn about the others.

She always stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowds she walked with. She seemed too regal for those bloody Gryffindorks, her pale, ethnic features contrasting against everyone else's. The only other pretty Asian girl he could remember was Cho Chang, but she kissed Potter and therefore was considered contaminated to Draco. Athena herself was of mixed ethnicity, her father being a pureblood of English descent and her mother was a presumed pureblooded witch from Japan. The Valentines were known for their expertise in all magic, light, and dark. They frequently dabbled in blood magic as well (rumor had it that blood magic was her mother's expertise.) They were excellent at wandless and nonverbal magic and rumors even hinted that they knew how to achieve immortality without the use of a Horcrux. The Dark Lord was at their feet, almost begging them to side with him, and when they didn't see eye-to-eye with his cause, he detested them but wisely knew that he had no chance against them. That was probably why he spared Athena when she was captured along with other members of the resistance.

 _He watched as Athena and other faceless members of the Resistance were hauled in. Athena wore ancient, extremely powerful magical shackles that stripped her magical ability due to her incredible wandless skill. The fire in her eyes, the venom in her words as she spoke to the Dark Lord sent shivers down his spine, and he briefly wished that he had the guts like she did. Her humorless laugh as the Dark Lord began his speech about punishing her caused an uproar amongst his fellow death eaters._

" _Punish me? Oh, Voldy," A cruel smirk was visible on her lips. "You know that you can't do anything to me. You know that I can rip you to shreds and end you for good without finding your good for nothing Horcruxes. What's the worst you can do?" She taunted. "Take these shackles off and fight me like a man."_

 _He noted the way the Dark Lord clenched his jaw. He's never seen him give away any sign of frustration. Suddenly, Athena jerked forward. Her body began to tremble and she collapsed onto the floor. He knew that curse—the Cruciatus Curse. The Dark Lord had performed it without speaking. Athena struggled to keep her composure. Then suddenly, she stood up straight, her head held up high with regalness. Many shied away from her at this point. Voldemort's eyes had narrowed. She even had the audacity to look Voldemort straight in the eyes and smile. Draco was sure whatever admiration he had for her had quadrupled._

" _Is that all you've got?"_

 _His heart sank when he saw the Dark Lord's serpent-like face contort into a wicked smile._

Blinking his eyes, he was brought back to the present day. He guessed not much time passed as Athena had not moved from her spot, her cerulean eyes still trained on him.

"So, tell me about yourself." Athena stated. Draco scoffed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. When did this become an interview? He merely raised an eyebrow. Athena smiled and leaned forward, leaning her chin against the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. "Okay, fine. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Came his elegant drawl. Athena nodded and swirled the fire whiskey in her cup before taking another sip.

"Ah, so he speaks." She joked. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "The infamous Mister Malfoy, beloved Death Eater… I hear you're at the top of the list." She purrs, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. He threw her a questioning glance and she shrugged. "People talk, I listen."

"I could kill you, you know. Very dangerous to invite me here."

Now it was Athena's turn to raise an eyebrow. She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Yes, yes, big bad "Death Eater" threats." She sighed. "Despite all of the threats I received over the few years, not one person has acted upon them. In fact, you all seem to be protecting me. I'm a smart girl. Therefore I highly doubt that you'd lay a finger on me. Unless, of course, we were to shag." She laughed then.

"Are you mad?" Draco exclaimed, a little irritated with her madwoman banter. "You do this with all of the patrons?" Was she always like this? She seemed to be quite reserved and almost shy in their teen years. Perhaps all those unforgivable curses did more damage than he liked to admit.

She waved him away and took another sip, finishing her drink and pouring her another. "Merlin, no. You're the only one I've deliberately called back into my room." She took another sip. Draco felt that she was drinking much too fast. "Something about you seems so, so familiar. I can't place my finger on it, though."

There it was, her intelligent mind shining through the memory charms. It was only a matter of time before she remembered everything. He sat back and listened as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You see, I was in an accident before I came here, the healers told me that I was a victim of a Resistance raid. They said that I was lucky to be alive. The wounds were extensive, I was in a coma until everything completely healed. I woke up disoriented, but thankfully pain-free." Draco nodded, he knew. He was the one who gave her those memories, after all. "I don't remember anything before coming here, no matter how hard I try to open my mind. It's quite frustrating really. All I'm able to remember is the color silver." Athena looked at him and tilted her head. "Silver, like your eyes." She moved to sit closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. He noted the empty glass on the table and quickly deduced that she could not handle her alcohol. How much had she drunk before calling him up here? He watched as she rose to rest on her knees and leaned into him. "Such beautiful eyes," She murmured and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips connected, and Draco stilled for a split second before reacting. He would later blame this on the fire whiskey. His hand reached up to hold the back of her neck as he tilted her face, allowing them to deepen the kiss. She mewled in his mouth as his hand moved to grab a hold of her hair. She straddled him then, her hands cupping his face as their tongues danced together.

Draco's free hand moved to rest on her hip, and Athena breaks the kiss. She was still on him, and he gazed at her swollen lips. His eyes traveled lower as her hands moved to the robe she was wearing. It was tied together in the middle, and he watched as her dainty hands tugged on the ties. The robe fell open and he almost groaned. She was topless, a flimsy little green piece of fabric covering her nether region. He was always weak to a woman in his favorite color.

He's never seen her this close to being naked before, so he drinks up her appearance, brushing her hair over her shoulders so he could get an ample view of her chest. She leans forward and begins tracing kisses along his prominent jawline and down his neck. His hands grip her hips and he thrusts up, grinding her against him. The sound that left her lips makes him bite his bottom lip and almost whimper in need. His grinds against her again and her teeth sinks into the skin of his neck. He hisses, a hand snaking up to fist his hand in her midnight locks as he yanks her head back, bringing her mouth down to his in a bruising kiss. His hand dips between her legs and rubs against the fabric and she's so responsive, her hips grind against his hand as they kiss. She begins to undo his clothes, whispering dirty things to him and he knows he's fighting a losing battle. He hears himself moan as her deft hands undo his trousers, slipping inside to rub against his rock hard member. Athena purrs like a little sex kitten and he briefly wonders if he's died and gone to heaven.

"I've never done anything like this before," Came her lightly slurred words and her giggles drifted to his hear, causing him to groan. She giggled again and leans forward to attack his neck with her lips again. Her words echoed in his brain and he found himself doused by a dose of cold, harsh morality. He stilled, controlling his heavy breathing and cursing every god or deity out there.

He couldn't do this, not with Athena. He wouldn't let his dick do the thinking for him. She didn't remember herself, let alone him. He may be a monster, but he would never lay with a woman without her full consent. Fuck it all, prisoner or not, he was not about to add to his endless list of reasons to self-loathe.

"Stop."

Immediately, her eyes dulled and she stilled. "Stand up." He commanded. He never thought he'd resort to commanding her. Her words about refusing to become a mindless slave echoed in his brain. Athena silently stood up, her robe still open. Draco gulped, his brain slightly addled from the fire whiskey. His inner demons telling him to go for it, to just take her. Who would care anyways? They all thought she was already his. Draco Malfoy's little-prized blood traitor- one who all could see, but only he could touch. He stood up and straightened his black dress robes, adjusting himself and buttoning his trousers before looking down at her full lips.

Fuck. This blows.

"You will remember what happened this evening. I stopped you due to your excessive fire whiskey intake before things got too far. You beg me to stay but I tell you that you've drunk too much and that it's not right. You apologize and let me leave. You will redress and go to sleep."

Suddenly, her eyes took on an eerie clarity as she acts on his command, apologizing profusely and blushing hard as she walked him to the door.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I normally don't do this. I don't know what came over me. You must think I'm a harlot." He responds accordingly and reassures her that he was at fault as well, and bids her a good night before leaving her room. Pivoting on his heel as the door closes, he takes a deep breath and sighs loudly.

He looked at the guard and nodded his head in a show of respect. "She's drunk. Make sure she does not do anything idiotic. The Dark Lord will be displeased should harm come her way." The guard stood erect and nodded, giving him a salute as if he were a soldier.

"Yes, Malfoy Sir."

Malfoy briskly nodded his head and walked away. Once he was within apparating range, he apparated home.

The loud crack resonated within the flat he resided in. He left the manor a while ago despite his mother's protest. He needed his privacy, his freedom. It was a moderately sized two-bedroom flat, with simple decorations themed in black, silver, and green. He sighed heavily as he quickly shed his clothes, waving his hand to magically put them away. He entered his lonely bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He should've taken her, his mind yelled at him. He would've been too tired to lie awake in bed, pondering the meaning of his existence. Flashes of her writhing against him invaded his mind, the sounds of her moans rang in his ears until he grunted and stubbornly willed them away. He was a ruthless death eater; he could have any woman at his beck and call. Many women wanted to warm his bed, yet he has been completely focused on a woman who didn't even remember who she really was. Maybe it was because she was the last non-death eater person he knew from Hogwarts. Perhaps he was clinging onto those last moments where things could have been different.

Somewhere, in the midst of his thoughts, he fell asleep.

 _She was there, in his room. His eyes opened to notice her barely clothed silhouette standing there. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, only a few buttons were done. When she moved, she flashed him a peek at the silky green knickers and he inwardly groaned. He was sitting on the sofa chair located in the corner of his room beside the elegant bookcase, housing only a fraction of the books in the Manor. He was leaning in the chair, looking at her like a deer in headlights._

" _What are your orders, my lord?" That sensually feminine whisper came to his ears and he fought the shudders and sudden desire fighting to surface. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise on end, and while he wanted to tell her to go away, when he opened his mouth to speak he couldn't control what came out._

" _Approach me." He heard himself say. Athena walked slowly, almost predatorily towards him._

" _Dance." It was his voice again._

 _Was this a dream? He wasn't sure. The way Athena had spread his legs to position herself between them and the roll of her hips as she followed his orders gave him hints that she wasn't truly there._

 _Well, if this was a dream, there was no harm in indulging._

 _His hands reach up and gripped her hips, forcing her down to sit on his lap. She made no sounds of protest, and he noted the lack of emotion in her eyes. He did not fight the darkness within him, begging him to take advantage of the cursed female before him. After all, it was a dream. No harm in dreaming, right?_

" _You will strip yourself, then you will lay down on the bed and touch yourself. You will know that I'm watching and it will bring you great pleasure in performing for me."_

 _Suddenly, emotion filled her eyes. Dark lust reflected in her blue gaze as a smile formed on her lips._

" _Your wish is my command, my lord." She purred, her hands reaching up to unbutton the large top slowly. Once completely unbutton, she shrugged out of it, revealing her naked body. Draco stared at her in the dim lighting of his room. Still, in the dark lighting, she glowed as if she was some otherworldly creature. She moved to stand up before turning on her heel and walking towards the bed. She sat down and angled herself so he could easily watch her._

 _He watched as she began to tease herself, trailing her hands softly against her skin. She began to knead her breasts in her hands and he noticed that she held back a moan._

" _Don't hold back." He ordered. Athena opened her eyes to look at him and nodded her head once. She grasps her nipples in between her thumb and index finger and rolls them. She moaned softly. Licking her index and middle finger she trailed her hand towards the junction between her thighs. She started off with a teasing rub as if she were testing her wetness until she began to rub herself rhythmically. Soft gasps and moans filled the room as she got herself off._

 _He looked in his hand to notice the glass of fire whiskey. Looking back at her, he bite the inside of his lip as he watched as her hips ground against her hand. His dick was almost unbearably hard…_

" _Tell me what you're imagining."_

 _With a moan, her eyes opened to look at his. "I'm imaging a man, he's dominant and relishes in the fact that I'm completely at his mercy. He knows I love the control he has over me. He commands me to strip." He notices her fingers began thrusting into her womanhood. "He commands me to get myself off while he watches and I have no choice but to comply. It's so dirty… I've never done something like this before, but it's so… so hot…" Her fingers quicken the pace and he feels that she's incredibly close to orgasming._

" _Now stop." Almost immediately, her hand stills and she makes no sound of protest due to losing her orgasm. He stands up and approaches her._

" _Remove your hand from your sweet little pussy," Again, she complies. He looks at her face and notes that the lust is still evident in her eyes. "Remove my clothing."_

" _With pleasure," She purrs._

 _He stands at the edge of the bed and watches as she moves to sit on her knees. Her midnight hair flows behind her back and he thinks that she looks so delicious on her green, satin bedding. Her hands move quickly in unbuttoning his robes and pushing them over his shoulders and off his body. Athena looks him in the eyes as her hands reach for his belt. She unbuckles it slowly and removes it from his pants completely before tossing it to the side. Her nimble fingers quickly unbutton his trousers and before he knew it he was as naked as she was._

" _Now," He starts, a hand reaching up to brush a few stray strands away from her face. "I will lay down on the bed. I want that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock."_

 _He leaned in towards her, forcing her to lay down on the bed; his lips softly nibbles on hers. He moves to lay down beside her and Athena is quick to perform. Her nails rake his abdomen as she lowers her head to his hardened member and skillfully sucks the head of his penis into her mouth. He grunts softly, a hand reaching into her hair as her head begins to bob up and down. He moves her hair out of the way and watches her._

" _You filthy, filthy girl," He mumbles, thrusting into her mouth. Athena responds with a moan and he bites his lip as he thrusts harder. She gags. "Don't struggle, just take everything." He says. Athena immediately relaxes and he keeps thrusting until he feels his cock in the back of her throat. Athena swallows and Draco moans out loud. "Curse this skilled mouth of yours," He breathes out. She moves her head to focus on the tip, her tongue massaging it slowly as she sucked. Their eyes connected, and Draco swore he saw a mischievous, almost playful look in her eyes. Something in him snapped. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up before tossing her on the bed beside him._

" _You're enjoying this? You filthy whore. You love being commanded, controlled. It excites you to be completely at my mercy, doesn't it? To know that I can make you do anything." He growls, forcing her legs apart and dipping a finger between her folds. Athena moans loudly and arches her back. He tuts at her lack of an answer. "Answer me."_

" _Yes!" She gasps out._

" _Tell me what you want."_

" _Please, please take me, my lord." He moves to situate himself between her legs, lining his member up with her entrance. He shakes his head at her._

" _Draco, call me Draco. Tell me how badly you want it," He inches into her at an agonizingly slow pace. His free hand holds her hips in place._

" _Please, Draco," Athena mewls. "I want you so bad," She begins, nipping at his neck as he leans into her. "Just fuck me, forget about your self-control... I want to feel you inside me… I want to claw down your back as you thrust into me relentlessly, bringing us both over the edge. Please, don't make me beg." She breathes in his ear. He groans and begins thrusting into her, reveling in her tightness._

 _His name became her mantra, it was as if she became in control of everything. She told him to go harder and he complied, she told him to go deeper and he complied. The loud smack of their joining along with the sounds of his ragged breathing and her moans filled the room._

" _Yes, oh fuck, Draco. Draco, I'm going to… I'm going to—"Her nails clawed at him as she arched her back, orgasmic tremors flowing through her body. Her mouth wide open and her eyes shut, Draco thought she was the perfect image. He buries his face in her neck as he pumps harder, finding his own release. He whispers her name as he empties himself into her. After he's done, he rolls over onto his back._

 _He looks at her. She lays there, unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Tears gather at the corners of her eyes and she finally looks at him, sorrow evident in her cerulean gaze. Dread settles into him. What has he done?_

" _I didn't—I didn't want this! I didn't want any of this…I'm not meant to be here… You! Y-You did this to me. I became a mindless slave because of you!" Her pained voice rang in his ears._

Draco wakes with a jolt, rock hard but covered in a cold sweat. He swallows to try and moisten his dry throat and his face contorts into a grimace as he punches his pillow. Cursing, he stands up and rushes to the shower.

Fuck his life, he tells himself on repeat the rest of the day.


End file.
